


Things I've Seen

by Carnivalwheel



Category: Green Hornet (2011)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-08
Updated: 2011-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-17 18:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carnivalwheel/pseuds/Carnivalwheel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Britt, his relationship with drugs. Four 100 word drabbles written for the comment meme at GreenHornetFic @ LJ</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things I've Seen

**Author's Note:**

> It's suggested you listen to "Drugs or Me" by Jimmy Eat World while reading this.

**Drug Dealers**

They were just suppose to scare a few drug dealers tonight, but Britt didn’t seem to get the memo because he was currently trying to cave in one of the dealer’s face. Finally, Kato managed to get a good grip and pull Britt off.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Kato screamed at him.

“I hate fucking drug dealers who sell to kids,” Britt snarled, kicked the dealer one last time, and stomped back to the Black Beauty.

Kato questions him about the night later, Britt refuses to tell. He doesn’t find out the truth until years later.

 

**Addict**

Britt is fifteen when he meets John. John is everything that Britt is not. He is everything Britt wishes he could be. So, when John invites him to a party and pulls him into a empty room, Britt is anxious.

It’ll be fun, John breathes into his ear, pressing a needle into his hand.

In an empty room, there’s just John, Britt and a needle.

Britt has never tried drugs before.

He starts that night.

\--

John overdoses.

Britt spends his seventeen birthday in rehab and gets a second chance he doesn’t deserves.

Britt Reid hates drugs. No one questions it.

 

**The Good Stuff**

Britt spits and throws the bag of fine powder back at the dealer who fumbles, but manages to catch it anyways.

Lenore, dressed like a hooker for the mission, looks like she’s going to kill him. Kato is around the corner waiting.

“I want the shit stuff, the stuff that makes the junkies coming back. Not the good stuff.” Britt can hear his own pulse beating steadily. He’s not nervous, he’s focused.

“You’re crazy,” the dealer says.

“I know.”

He runs his tongue over his teeth on the way home. He tells himself never again as he brushes his teeth.

 

**The Bad Stuff**

Britt never claimed to be perfect. Anyone who has met him knows that he’s as far from perfect as possible. He drinks and smokes. He could afford to lay off the junk food, hit the gym instead.

He has lines on his face that shouldn’t be there, not at his age at least. Lenore traces the one underneath his eye, the ones around his mouth and forehead. She thinks he’s asleep, but he’s not.

People think it’s stress or too much partying. Maybe both.

Lenore and Kato wonder and when they ask he doesn’t answer. Then one day he does.


End file.
